gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Assembly
PAGE OWN BY NATIONAL Caribbean ALLIANCE - Usman The Northern Assembly is a small organization which is slightly smaller than a Parliament. The Northern Assembly is in charge of affairs that go on in the North Regions of the Caribbean. The Assembly is controlled by a single guild which has not been named for political reasons however we will support any war the is on at the time and will contribute to your winning. If you would like to join the Assembly then leave a message on my talk page or at the bottom chat. PLEASE NOTE ANYBODY CAN JOIN PIRATE, EITC, FRENCH,SPANISH,DUTCH etc. ''' Page made by N.C.A Members of Northen Assembly M.N.A '''The members of the N Assembly are as follows: Lord Jeremiah Garland MNA 1st Prime Minister of the Northern Assembly. Usman MNA - 1st Deputy Prime Minister & Foreign Secretary of the Northern Assembly. Chris Burnmennace MNA Defence Secretary. Joesep Fencer MNA Home Secretary. John Macbatten MNA Home Office Secretary. Johnny Foulbellow MNA Defence Office Minister. Captain Josh MNA Defense Office Minister. Elizabeth Pondbellows MNA Education Secretary. Marc Cannonshot MNA Transport Secretary. J'ames Hookmartin MNA Transport Office Minister.' Ryan Blademonk MNA Finance Secretary. James Ironeagle MNA Business Jobs & Skills Secretary. Sir Edward Duke MNA Justice Office Minister. John Warsmythe MNA Raven Cove. Captain Shadow Sail - Culture Media Olympics & Sports Office Minister. Jim Fireflint MNA Foreign Office Minister. Jeffrey Scurvyfury MNA Armed forces Minister. Jobs avaliable If you want to represent any place please leave a request at the bottom chat or on my talk page. Member of N Assembly for RAVEN COVE. John Warsmythe '' ''Member of N Assembly for PORT ROYAL. Captain Shadow Sail. Member of N Assembly for TORTUGA. Member of N Assembly for CUBA. SINCE SHORTAGE OF PEOPLE THIS WILL BE A BASIC CHART WHICH IS NEEDED. Explanation of jobs If jobs in our Assembly may not make sense this page should tell you what they mean. President of the Northern Assembly - leader of the Assembly ( the top job makes the commands and addresses the assembly on any matter. Vice President of the Northern Assembly - The Second leader of assembly, hardly has much power as most of it is taken by the President however acts as second in command and can also address the assembly on any matter. Secretary of state for foreign and common wealth affairs ( Foreign Secretary) - In charge of people of and in the Caribbean also acts as leader of certain places, also in charge of people entering certain dominions, also the First Secretary of state. Secretary of state for the foreign office ( Foreign Office Minister) - Represents the foreign office which is lead by the Foreign secretary acts as the Foreign Secretary's second in command also is on his team. Secretary of state for Defence ( Defence Secretary) - Is in charge of defence and war affairs in the Caribbean and across the world has his own department and ministerial team, important job. OTHER DESCRIPTIONS WILL BE ADDED WHEN PLACES ARE TAKEN Political News News and affairs of the Northern Assembly are updated daily. Northern Assembly Honoured The Northern Assembly has been nominated as a featured article of the week by the Wiki, this the leaders of the assembly hope will encourage others to become successful when making a top ranked government, Mr. Garland, the Prime Minister said "the government is a key playing part for the Caribbean as it does and possibly is the only government that makes a point for many things, others such as the British Parliament have not done much in the past few months, I believe that it is time that we endeavour to do something that will help the Caribbean and if we win this article of the week then many will possibly be encouraged to join". Nobody knows if the Northern Assembly will win however even if it doesn't the leaders say they will still continue to make a good and stable impact on the Caribbean. General Election for President President Baron Muchocousin resigned today after failure to help or assist the Northern Assembly in any way, due to this the Conservative party have announced a Election for president will be undergo when all ministers and secretary's where outside Downing Street When Prime Minister Jeremiah Garland announced the election to happen. Shadow Cabinet The Assembly has announced today that the Guild Master of the Assembly has formed an opposition party that will fight to regain the role of the government, the Shadow Cabinet will be lead by the Leader of the Opposition who oppositions the President, other Secretaries will be opposed by their shadow Secretary eg: Transport Secretary (Government rank) , Shadow Transport Secretary(opposition rank) if the government now in power loses they will be on the Shadow team when the shadow team will be in the government so the pressure is up! Department for Business Jobs and skills A new department is again founded this time not to do with Transport of even Climate change but Bushiness jobs and skills, the Foreign Secretary Usman told the News today that " the newly founded department should be able to sort of the economy and deficit that we are in the Caribbean", the person who has been put in charge of the dept is Mizzta Little Jumper who will now take on the role as Business Jobs and skills Secretary, and the Government is not done yet they are thinking of linking a new department that may be made of Trade with Transport making it Department for Transport & Trade. Lord Jeremiah Garland is made Prime Minister Lord Jeremiah Garland, a former EITC leader has been accepted into the government cabinet as Prime Minister a role which replaces Vice President, the Prime Minister noted that " he would be delighted to accept the post as Prime Minister and would like to help build the economy". President Announced Baron Muchocousin will take over as President of the Northern Assembly, he said when accepting the job " i always wanted to become president now the dream is true". Acting Acting President announced Due to the resignation of President Eric Ironvan the Foreign Secretary Usman will take over as Acting President, he said " it will be a great experience taking over a high ranking job for awhile". PRESIDENT IRONVAN QUITS The President of the Northern Assembly Eric Ironvan has announced today that he will be quitting his job in order to move on to a better and more settled life outside politics, The former president said that " he was delighted to serve as the First President of the NA however it is time i leave and move on, however i have no objections and wish the next government the best in the future". NEW DEPARTMENTS New departments have been created which allows Secretary to represent them, the following Dept: Dept for Transport Home Office Foreign Office President Office Energy & Climate Change office Defence Office Education Office Finance Office Office of the President of the Northern Assembly The office of the President is the main department besides the Foreign office, this is the main office when you want to control your territories and islands of the Caribbean, every front bench member is a member of the Presidential office, the leader is the President Baron Munchousin. Members of office: *'Lord Jeremiah Garland MNA Prime Minister.' Foreign & Commonwealth Office Page below is to do with foreign affairs within the Caribbean, ' '''The Foreign Office deals with population of the Caribbean managing them to do well the team is currently the only department within the Northern Assembly however as more jobs will come more departments will be up, the leader of the office is the Foreign Secretary which is Usman. ' 'Members of the office: ' *'Usman MNA Secretary of state for foreign and commonwealth affairs & First Secretary of state. ' *'''Jim Fireflint MNA Minister for the Foreign Office. Department of Defence The Department of defence is a department in charge of defence and war like affairs around the world and the Caribbean, it can declare war and make peace they also control war activities and defence procedures,the department is lead by the Defence secretary which is Chris Burnmenace Members of office: ' *'Chris Burnmennace MNA - Secretary of state for defence. ' *'Johnny Foulbellows MNA - Defence Office Minister. *'Jeffrey Scurvyfury MNA - Armed forces Minister.' Home Office The home office is a department in control of justice and crimes trying to make the world and the Caribbean a better place, they work with the Foreign office in order to make peace worldwide, the office is lead by the Home secretary who is Joseph Fencer. ''' * '''Joseph Fencer MNA Home Secretary. *'John Macbatten MNA Home Office Ministe'r'. ' *'Angel Ligerheart MNA Home Office Minister'. Department for Education The Department for Education is a Dept that is in charge of educating and training men and soldiers of the Caribbean, as well as soldiers they educate common people or pirates, the dept is lead by the Education Secretary who is Elizabeth Pondbellows Members of office: ' *'Elizabeth Pondbellows - MNA Secretary of state for Education. Department for Energy and Climate Change The Department for Energy & Climate Change is possibly the only department that has nothing to do with military and defensive affairs, the department controls the use of gases, fumes and tells the weather system, the department is usually lead by the Energy and Climate Change secretary however at this time it is not lead by anybody as it is a newly founded department. ' '''Members of office: NONE. ' Department for Transport '''The Department for Transport is yet again a organization that is to do with military warships and to do with no military actions, the department is in charge of Transport within the Caribbean and outside, with also being assisted by the Foreign office, the Department is usually lead by the Transport Secretary who is Marc Cannonshot. Members of office: ' *'Marc Cannonshot MNA Secretary of State For Transport ' *'James Hookmartin MNA Minister Of State for Transport. HM Treasury The HM Treasury formerly the Department for Finance is a Dept that controls the Currency systems in the Caribbean, it can raise taxes and lower them, they also play a big part in wars and defence due to giving money to people in order for them to keep up to date by funding money into it, the head of the Dept is the Finance Secretary who is Ryan Blademonk. Members of office: ' *'Ryan Blademonk MNA Secretary of State for Finance & Chancellor of the Exchequer. Department for Business Jobs & Skills The department for Business Jobs & Skills is a dept that is put in charge of business, companies, the ranking system and skills, the dept is aimed to organize the the the Economy ranking system and also support any business or guilds out, the dept for Business Jobs and Skills is lead by the Secretary of state for business jobs and skills who is James Ironeagle. ''' '''Members of office: *'James Ironeagle MNA Business Job & Skills Secretary.' Department for Justice The department for justice is a dept that is in charge of brining justice and dealing with criminals who have committed offences in the Caribbean, it is somehow linked to the Home office when deal with people coming into the Caribbean and the Foreign office which is in charge of affairs outside the Caribbean. The dept is lead by the Justice Secretary who is James Sunsteel. Members of Office: ' *'James Sunsteel MNA Secretary of state for Justice. *'Jeremiah Stormwash - Attorney General' Department for Culture Media Olympics & Sport The Department for culture Media Olympics and sport is a department that is in charge of many affairs around the Caribbean, the culture is to do with the religion part of the economy, the media is to do with the Internet television and communication systems, the Olympic part is to do with the Olympic games that go on within the Caribbean, and the sport part takes care of the Sport activities in the Caribbean, the Department is lead by the Culture Media Olympics & Sport Secretary however it is vacant ''' '''Members of Office: Captain Shadow Sail MNA Culture Media Olympics & Sport Office Minister. Former Members & Promotion of the Northern Assembly Eric Ironvan - President of the Northern Assembly ( Resigned ) succeeded by Baron Muchocousin. Mizzta Little Jumper MNA - Business Jobs & Skills Secretary ( Resigned ) succeeded by Chris Goldtimbers. Angel Ligerheart MNA - Home Office Minister ( Resigned ) succeeded by John Macatten. Jim Fireflint MNA - Culture Media & Olympics Minister ( Resigned ) succeeded by Position Vacant nearest is Culture Media Olympics & Sports Office Minister - Captain Shadow Sail. Chris Goldtimbers MNA Transport Office Minister ( Promoted ) succeeded by James Hookmartin. John Macbatten MNA Home Office Minister ( Fired ) until pardoned succeeded by himself. Captain Shadow Sail MNA Culture Media Olympics & Sports Office Minister. Baron Muchocousin MNA President of the Northern Assembly (Fired from office) ''succeeded by: Position Vacant'' Gallery of members '' New Picture (16).png|Ryan, James, Usman, Chris , Elizabeth New Picture (17).png|MNA's line against the wall awaiting to be called New Picture (18).png|James,chris,Ryan,effrey,James and Usman Secretarys ''Ministers and Secretary's of state at meetings, each one shows at least one meeting that has been held for the Northern Assembly. Userboxes '''A userbox kindly made by Matthew Darkskull can members replace the old won: Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play